Les Reines de Bleach ! Mission CNPSPEFENE
by Maybi
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque deux auteurs décident soudainement de kidnapper les personnages de Bleach et d'en faire leurs esclaves personnels à Las Noches? Et bien vous le saurez en lisant! NEW CHAPITRE! Cible 7: Soul Society, NOUS VOILA !
1. Intro' à l'histoire

**Les Reines de Bleach !**

**Introduction**

Tout était paisible à Las Noches. Oui. Tout. Jusqu'au jour où un vaisseau spatial supernovasonique débarqua dans la salle du trône par une faille inter-dimenssionnelle ! Le grand Aizen Sosuke qui buvait tranquillement son thé fut très bientôt mis hors-circuit. La raison ? Simple : Les deux êtres (des visiteurs, venus d'ailleurs ! Ooooh.. !) qui étaient sortis du vaisseau l'avaient attaché et lui avaient diffusé en boucle pendant un bon moment « Barbie Princesse Raiponce ». Il fut mis K.O. après seulement un quart d'heure… Mais qui donc sont ces enérgumènes qui ont réussi à battre le grand AIZEN ?! Voici la réponse…

___________

Une silhouette avança doucement hors de l'ombre, un grand sourire sadique dévoilant une dentition parfaitement… Aiguisée et taillée en pointes. Ses yeux reflétaient une âme emplie de … on sait pas trop quoi en fait mais ils sont vachement flippant ! Et ils étaient rouge… maman au secours ! Sa peau était pâle comme du nacre et ses longs cheveux blanc neige lui tombaient jusqu'au popotin, bien que rattachés en queue haute. Elle portait un simple soutien-gorge de cuir avec les bords en … acier qui retenait ses imposants... eurm… poumons ? Comme les grandes caisses d'acier avec des clous là… et un cadenas au milieu du genre : « propriété privée, tu touches, t'es mort ! » Ajouté à cela, une ceinture de cuir noire avec toutes sortes de clous et un crâne d'acier placé au centre. Retenu grâce à la ceinture, un grand pantalon noir en cuir et bien moulante. Des grandes bottes de cuir, toutes aussi cloutées que le reste lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-cuisses et dont les bords se coupaient en biais, descendant vers l'intérieur. Un fouet électrique pendait à sa ceinture.

- Ah ! Sosuke ! T'es nul !

- Tu es un peut sévère Maybi, non ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Qui pourrait bien survivre à « Barbie » ?

- … Szayel ?

- … Lui il est hors course !

- Ouais mais lui c'est censé être LE chef, Hiyoru !

- Pff.. De plus en plus pitoyable ces chefs…

Une deuxième silhouette sortit de l'ombre. Ses yeux gris étaient la première chose qu'on remarquait chez elle. Ils étaient d'un clair pur et en même temps profond comme la mer… Une pure innocence bien trompeuse... Sa peau n'était ni trop pâle ni claire. Elle était… comme ces petites poupées de cires que l'on peut voir chez les antiquaires. Elle était grande et disposait d'assez de formes, il faut bien le dire. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, comme une rivière coulant paisiblement. Elle portait également une tenue de shinigami.

- Alalah.. Comment t'as eu cette tenue d'abord ?

- Elle me lança un regard froid.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Allez dit moi !

- Non. Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Bon, d'accord… Maintenant, à l'attaque !!

- Et les deux filles, Maybi et Hiyoru donc, partirent à la poursuite des pauvres Espadas.

_____________

Les pauvres espadas étaient LOIIIIIIIINS de se douter qu'ils allaient être les prochaines cibles des… choses qui sont entrées dans Las Noches. Aussi, Szayel fut-il surpris en se prenant un coup de gros gourdin dans la tête… ce qui l'assomma directement. (Evidement !) Hiyoru soupira avant de regarde le corps de Szayel puis Maybi qui s'acharnait dessus avec comme prétexte « c'est pour être sure ! ». Une fois la besogne terminée, elle examina son gourdin Sali pas les cheveux rose et le sang… rose cerise ? qui y était resté collé.

-Mince ! Mon gourdin !

-Pas grave..

-Si c'est grave ! C'est de l'argent ! Ca met un temps fout à décapé !

-Tant pis pour toi.

-Mais euh… T_T

Elle soupira à nouveau avant de s'asseoir à l'écran de contrôle. On pouvait y voir toutes les pièces de Las Noches. Bien. Ca allait être plus facile.

-Maybi, la mission « CNPSPEFENE » peut commencer.

-…. Ca veut dire quoi déjà ?

Elle soupira.

« Chopons Nos Perso' Sexy Préférés Et Faisons d'Eux Nos Esclaves »

- Ah ouiii !!

- On est pas sortis de l'auberge…

* * *

_**Mais que vont faire ces deux foldingues à nos chers personnages de Bleach ? Vous le serez (peut-être) bientôt :D**_

_**(Pour ceux qu'ont pas pigé, Maybi c'est moi et Hiyoru c'est… Hiyoru xD)**_


	2. Cible 1 : Ulqiorra

**Les Reines de Bleach !  
Mission CNPSPEFENE**

Ulquiorra

Une heure avait passé déjà depuis l'attaque contre le « grand » Aizen Sosuke et… tous nos chers Espada voguaient à leurs occupations. Hormis Szayel qui, méchamment ammoché, avait été ligoté et livré à ses cruels hollows modifiés qui, eux, adoraient Barbie Princesse Raiponce ! Aussi avaient-ils décidé de le déguiser en Barbie, ce qui ne lui convenait pas du tout, et avaient déguisé Lumina en prince Ken. Ca promettait… Les deux folles-dingues observaient les Espadas et virent le pauvre Ulquiorra sortir discrètement de sa chambre. Tiens, tiens… que cachait-il ? Maybi, la plus… dynamique (pour pas dire ultra excitée et impatiente... / Hiyoru : Ou conne aussi. / Maybi : RESPECTE TES AINES !! , / Hiyoru : C'est ça…) se lécha les babines et décreta :

- J'vais voir ce qu'il mijote celui-là !

- Je viens avec.

- Ah ?

- Oui.

- Ok, c'ui-là je te le laisserai. Mais j'veux mon Ginounet !

- Pas de problème…

Et, chacune armée de leurs fouets, gourdins, épées et autres trucs… elles partirent à l'aventure.

______________________

Ulquiorra se promenait discrètement dans les couloir de Las Noches et tourna à droite, à gauche, tout droit, en biais, re-à gauche, re-re-à gauche, re-à droite, tout droit à nouveau, fit demi-tour, sortit dans le jardin, en fit le tour, retourna à l'intérieur, contourna la cantine, partit plus loin encore, tourna aux laboratoires de Szayel, avança jusqu'aux salles d'entraînements, continua vers le sauna et … arriva face à un mur. Les deux jeunes femmes qui le suivaient grâce à un écran portatif se regardèrent, un sourcil relevé.  
-Un cul-de-sac ?  
-Faut croire qu'il s'est perdu…  
Mais contre toute attente, l'Espada ne fit pas demi tour et appuya sur le milieu du mur. Un tapis de danse genre ceux des salles de jeux, ceux dont sont très friands les japonais. Il regarda l'écran et les flèches qui s'affichait… avant d'entamer un parfait french-can-can. Les deux envahisseurs se regardèrent, complètement perdues.. L'Espada effectuant un parfait french-can-can c'était… étrange. Mais le mur bougea et se retourna, faisant entrer l'Espada de l'autre côté. Hiyoru, perplexe, regarda Maybi :

- C'était un système de mot de passe.

- … Tu t'y colles !

- Ah non !

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui ressemble à une stripteaseuse !

Tout à coup, le bras droit de Maybi se métamorphosa en un bras noir où se traçait une ligne d'un bleu clair… comme Nero dans Devil May Cry 4 quoi. (**NdA : Si vous ne voyez pas ce que c'est, il suffit de taper « Nero DMC4 arm » dans GoogleImage pour voir à quoi il ressemble mais c'est très dur à décrire ^^''' **) et elle sortit les griffes noires de l'autre.

- Tu disais ?

- Que tu ressembles à une stripteaseuse SM.

- C'est les fringues des démons, banane !

Quant à Hiyoru, elle dévoila ses crocs de… chauve-souris de la nuit. Un vampire quoi.

- Ah vraiment ?

- Et puis si j'étais vraiment … « ça » je serais S et pas M ,

- Mouais, mouais…

- Tu le fais, na !

Mais bientôt, une étrange chanson sorti de la salle où était l'Espada. Du hard-rock… La démone ne se fit pas prier et fit le french-can-can comme il le fallait, au grand soulagement d'Hiyoru qui se disait tout de même que la prochaine attrape serait pour elle… gloups. Une fois ceci fait, la démone entra, tirant Hiyoru derrière elle. Mais une fois entrées, elles furent… sous le choc. Ulquiorra chantait en play-back la chanson réadaptée par Marilyn Manson de « L'étrange noël de monsieur Jack – Bienvenue à Halloween (ou This is halloween en anglais.) » La jeune démone se jeta sur l'un des micro tandis qu'Hiyoru restait… sur le c.. Derrière ? Dans sa magnifique tenue goth' Maybi entama la chanson en play-back elle aussi, tandis qu'Ulquiorra avait.. Écarquillé les yeux? Oh my god!  
_  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

…

Mais elle fut bientôt interrompue par un bruit de pas précipités. Oui. Claudia Shiffer avait quitté la pièce. Hiyoru, consternée, lui lança :

- Tu pouvais pas le chopper ET PUIS CHANTER ?!

La jeune démone en manque de Tim Burton et de Hard-Rock fit la moue.

- Mais euh… j'adore cette chanson !

La strige* soupira et alla à la poursuite d'Ulquiqui. Malheureusement pour elle, il courait vite… Aussi, fit-il tout le détour qu'il avait emprunté à l'envers en même pas une minute. Un gus avec des lunettes et un chapeau haut de formes arriva avec un prix et l'arrêta.  
- Félicitation mon garçon ! Vous entrez dans le Guisness Book !

- …

- Pour le tour de Las Noches en moins d'une minute !

- …

- Vous ne dites rien ?

- …

- Vous n'êtes pas très causant… voici votre prix !

Et le gus à moustache grise lui donna un énorme trophée. Ulquiorra se serait bien passé de cela car, sous leurs pieds, le sol disparut… littéralement. Ils firent tout deux une chute de plus de 10 mètres avant de s'écraser sur un coussin à air. Le gus s'écria :

- Oh ! Mon cher ! Vous avez battu un nouveau record de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Ulquiorra l'étrangla férocement, les yeux fous. Il avait de mauvais, très mauvais souvenir de la course-poursuite contre les fans girls (**NdA : Voir « Le tour de Las Noches nu ! » de Nora Elsa**) et ne voulait surtout pas que ça recommence. Si c'est deux là étaient arrivées, y'en aurait d'autres !!

______

Ulquiorra se trompait. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Hiyoru barra le nom de l'arrancar sur un papier.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, capturé !

- Tiens j'vais essayer un truc ! Décréta Maybi.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et hurla un « KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH » digne d'une fan girl histérique en chaleur. Le pauvre Arrancar s'évanouit…

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait !?

- Bah dans la fic à Nora Elsa, elle a dit qu'il ne supportait plus les cris histériques de filles…

**_  
_**

* * *

**_*strige = femelle vampire_**

**_  
A suivre pour le meilleur.. et surtout le pire !_**


	3. Cible 2: Nnoitra&Tesla

_**Les Reines de Bleach !**_

_**Mission CNPSPEFENE**_

_**Tesla & Nnoitra ?!**_

Après avoir saucissoner Ulquiorra, l'avoir ramener auprès de Szayel et ses nouveaux copains les hollows ayant le cerveau de la taille d'un grain de poussière, les deux compères observèrent à nouveau les écrans de contrôle. Soudain, un autre Arrancar montra le bout de son nez : Tesla. Sans son Nnoitra-sama adoré ? La vampirette lança un regard sadique à Maybi.

- On l'chope ?

- Comment ça ? Il a une tête de chien battu et une adoration parfaite pour la petite cuiller !

- Mais il me donne l'impression d'un petit chat abandonné dont on a envie de prendre soin…

- Pour en faire ton masseur de pieds ?

- Nan. Mon porteur de pralines et de champagne.

- Pas con…

Les deux amies se regardèrent donc avec le même sourire, digne de Ginounet-chéri.

_________________

Le pauvre Tesla cherchait désespérément son Espada depuis une bonne heure. En effet, le repas de ce dernier était près et si il refroidissait, ça allait encore être de sa faute ! Et ça c'est hors de question, il a déjà assez de bleus comme ça. Aussi alla-t-il voir sur les terrains d'entraînement. Il s'y trouvait peut-être ? Mais lorsqu'il arriva par là, il ne vit… rien. Etrange. Son Espada ne s'absentait jamais aussi longtemps !? Enfin si, à part lorsqu'il tente de s'incruster dans le Harem Indien du grand Aizen-sama. Mais vu que ce dernier est devenu méfiant… Le pauvre Arrancar soupira et décida de retourner tranquillement dans les quartiers de son maître. Seulement voila. Il fut bientôt face à un cul-de-sac. Il aurait pourtant juré qu'il n'y en avait pas avant… Il se retourna et un autre cul-de-sac était devant lui. Mince ! Enfermé ! Il entendit alors un ricanement diabolique.

- Mouahahahahah ! Tu es piégé, petit Tesla !

- Maybi, laisse tomber le rire démoniaque…

- Peuh ! Tu es jalouse parce que c'est notre spécialité, à nous, les démons !

- Non. Juste que tu me casses les oreilles.

- Mais.. T_T

Le pauvre arrancar ne comprit strictement rien à tout ceci et se contenta d'essayer de forcer les murs. Tout le monde sait que les murs de Las Noches ne sont pas très solides… Mais pourtant, celui-ci lui résistait !?

- Qu'est-ce que.. ?!

- Mouahahahah ! C'est un..

- Ceci est un mur renforcé.

- Hiyoru.. Arrête de me couper !

- Tu disais quelque chose ?

- … Laisse tomber.

Le pauvre Arrancar se démena pour faire exploser la parois afin de se tirer de ce piège.. Diabolique. Mais il ne put que compter sur son Espada qui démolit tout en un seul coup de pied… écrasant son fraccion avec.

- TESLA ! BORDEL ELLE EST OU LA BOUFFE ?!!

Aucune réponse.

- Tesla ?

Toujours rien. Il daigna enfin retirer son pied du sol et vit qu'il était sur son cher et dévoué escla…Fraccion.

- Bah qu'est-tu fous à terre ? Sous mes pieds ?

- Chevoukmaverecraze…

- J'ai pas bien entendu.

- Rien, Nnoitra-sama !

- ….  
Il daigna alors enfin jeter un œil aux … filles qui avaient débarqué. Son unique œil se braqua directement sur les … euh … nibards (soyons dans le même courrant de pensée et de langage que Nnoitra…) assez imposants de ces dernières. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un sourire pervers.

- C'pas grave Tesla… j'ai trouvé mon diner.

Les deux créatures se regardèrent.

- Il parle de nous là ? demanda la démone.

- On dirait bien… répondit la vampire.

- On peut le capturer alors ?

- J'y vois pas d'objection…

Et, en deux temps trois mouvements, les diaboliques envahisseuses sortirent leurs armes de cognées : une hache à double tranchant géante pour la foldingue et une épée longue à deux mains pour la zolie vampirette.

- Adieu…Nnoitra Jiruga !

Elles lui sautèrent dessus et…

* * *

INTERRUPTION DE L'IMAGE !

Le contenu de ce passage étant trop

Violent pour vos petits yeux innocents

Nous allons vous passer un super

Documentaire sur les menthes religieuses…

*Passe le film*

Les menthes religieuses sont des insectes

Carnivores. Lors de la saison des amours,

La femelle dévore la tête du mâle lors de

L'accouplement. Elle le mangera ensuite

Entièrement une fois fécondée.

*FIN*

… On comprend maintenant pourquoi

Nnoitra n'a qu'un œil !?

* * *

Le pauvre Espada fut maitriser à temps. Mais voila, maintenant, fallait partager..

- Tu prends Tesla, Hiyo' ?

- Ouaip !

- Ok mais j'prends Nnoitra !

Hiyoru jeta un regard de dégout à Maybi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu l'gardes ?!

- Bah faut bien quelqu'un pour me masser les pieds !


	4. Cible 3: Grimmjow

_Bon. Voila le nouveau chapitre. J'essaierais de les poster le plus vite possible mais encore une fois je ne promets rien. Peut-être y en aura-t-il moins pendant la semaine vu qu'on a cours. Mais le weekend j'me rattraperais !_

* * *

_**Les Reines de Bleach ! **_

_**Mission CNPSPEFENE**_

_**Cible 3 : Grimmjow.**_

La panthère venait tout juste de se réveiller de sa sieste habituelle. Il avait été alarmé par un cri féminin. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas les fans girls !! Il se leva en vitesse, s'habilla le plus rapidement possible, cherchant parmi la pagaille de sa chambre des vêtements plus ou moins propres. Depuis que ses Fraccions étaient morts, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de ranger tout ça… surtout que logiquement c'était eux qui s'en chargeaient… Enfin bref, la panthère cacha en vitesse ses joujous tels qu'une dizaine de souris en caoutchouc, un arbre à chat géant, un piou-piou qui chante tout seul et plein d'autres trucs de gentil petit félin dans un de ses placards. Hors de question qu'on les trouve. Il scella la porte avec un détecteur vocal de miaulements. Une fois tout cela terminé, notre minou préféré sortit dehors afin de voir si la voie était libre. Il n'y avait rien en vue. En tout cas, rien qui ne ressemble à une furie en chaleur. Il haussa les épaules et prit le chemin de la cantine paisiblement tandis qu'une caméra discrète, à l'angle d'un mur, effectua un zoom sur lui…

_________________

Les deux chasseresses regardèrent avec un sourire sadique le pauvre petit félin qui avait quitté son panier. Maybi ricana.

-C'ui-là il est pour moi.

-Comment ça pour toi ?! riposta Hiyoru.

-C'est moi la dompteuse ici. J'ai un fouet.

-C'est quoi l'rapport ?

-T'as jamais vu dans les cirques ? Les dresseurs de félins ont des fouets !

-…C'est injuste.

-T'as déjà Tesla et Ulquiqui. Alors je garde mon tigrounet.

-Grmblblm…

La démone poussa un bouton relié à un piége du bout de ses ongles noirs et un filet tomba sur l'Espada… qui l'évita.

-Merde !

-Mmmh.. ?

-Manqué.

-Et… ?

Maybi actionna un nouveau piège, celui qui avait servi pour Tesla. Mais la brute eut bien vite fait de le détruire. La vampire, perdant patience (même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes…) appuya sur cinq boutons en même temps. Mais rien ne se déclencha. Enfin si… la porte des Hollows modifiés. Szayel ricana mais Aizen (oui, finalement c'était lui, Ken.) le foudroya du regard. Ces bestioles allaient détruire son beau palais !

-Oups. Désolé So-kun.

-… Vous. Vous le paierez.

-Ca… Faudrait déjà que t'arrives à te sortir de là. Fit remarquer la vampire.

-Et pour le moment, on t'a choisi un superbe poste.

-Oh que oui… magnifique.

Le maître des lieux les regarda, septique.

-Ah oui ? Lequel ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent et sourirent.

-Tu seras notre Bouffon.

___________________

De son côté, Grimmjow se demandait vraiment ce qu'avait Szayel aujourd'hui. Déclencher les pièges, ainsi… enfin, c'est peut-être le jour des tests ? Il se contenta de continuer à avancer. Il ne se doutait pas une seconde qu'il était épié…

___________________

-Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Hiyoru.

-On commence par assomer Sô-kun puis on chope Grimmy-chou !

- …

- On s'le partagera ,

-Bon d'accord.

Et un dernier piège s'enclencha, happant le pauvre petit chaton dans un tuyau d'aspirateur géant…. Qui l'éjecta au beau milieu du labo' de Szayel. Merde, mais où était-il tombé ? Il eut bientôt la réponse…

__________________

Deux formes sortirent de l'ombre.

-Bonjour Grimmy-kun…

-Bonjour, Mon chaton..

Le pauvre « chaton » avala sa salive de travers. Des fans girls, encore…

__________________

Gin et Tôsen, occupés à apprendre à parler à Wonderwyce, entendirent alors les hurlements du pauvre félin depuis les laboratoires de Szayel ainsi que les claquements d'un fouet et de baffes répétitives.

Enfait, le pauvre chaton n'avait pas compris qu'à chaque fois qu'il osait insulter ses nouvelles reines, il se prenait des coups. Mais en même temps, il ne l'avait pas non plus compris avec Tôsen alors… espérer du changement aurait été trop beau.

* * *

_**Bien, pas bien ? A votre avis, qui sont les prochains ? xD**_


	5. Cible 4: Gin & Tosen

**Les Reines de Bleach ! Mission ****CNPSPEFENE**

**Cible 4 : Le reste . Enfin presque…**

Maybi était très, très, très fière d'elle. Oui, elle avait réussi à mettre Grimmjow à ses pieds en lui prouvant qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui (ça quand on a un bras démoniaque c'est facile aussi !) et celui-ci avait décréter qu'il n'était pas en forme, point barre. La jeune vampirette, elle, louchait sur le quatro qui avant décréter qu'il ne jouerait pas le cheval du prince charmant Ken-Aizen sous prétexte que Barbie-Szayel voulait une balade en forêt (et quand on parle de Szayel, ça peut faire peur… Le visage de « Ken » en a témoigné.).

-Ulquiorra ?

- …

- Tu ne sembles pas très content d'être en notre compagnie.

Le félin derrière cracha.

-Ah ! Ca c'est du bien vu mam'zelle j' !

La démoniaque fille aux tifs blancs attrapa l'épaule de son nouvel animal de compagnie.

-Grimmy-kun faut être plus poli avec les autres tu sais… ?

- .. Hai.

Aizen lança un regard admiratif à la démonne. Dompter ainsi sa panthère était loin d'être facile. D'ailleurs, même lui n'y est jamais arrivé.

-Comment.. ?

- Comment j'ai fait ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt si tu fais encore le vilain… Quoi que je te passerais d'abord à Hiyoru. Elle parait toute gentille comme ça mais elle est pire que moi tu sais…

La concernée afficha un tel sourire effrayant que même Unohana en serait jalouse. Aizen, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, a toujours eu une trouille bleue du capitaine de la quatrième division, resta bien en retrait, se collant quasiment à Szayel qui rougit. Oui. Szayel était fana de son chef, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais…

______________

Cela fait plus d'une heure que le pauvre argenté pervers cherchait son supérieur. Il lui avait promis qu'il pourrait aller se balader dans le Hueco Mundo en compagnie d'Hallibel (celle-ci n'étant toujours pas au courrant d'ailleurs…) et de Nelliel (oui, elle est encore là... ) bien loin.. Et tant pis si elles reviennent seules (l'ayant lâchement abandonné à moitié mort au milieu des hollows parce qu'il a tenté de les tripoter) ! Mais là… Aucune trace du Maître du Hueco Mundo. D'ailleurs, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on l'a plus vu…

______

De son côté, Aizen a repéré Gin sur les écrans. Vite ! Une idée tant que les deux folles ne regardent pas et s'occupent à essayer de faire parler Ulquiorra.

-Szayel.

-Oui ?

-Appiue sur le bouton d'urgence. Dit-il en désignant l'énorme bouton rouge de 2 mêtres de diamètres en plein sur le mur d'en face.

- Mais….

- Mais quoi ?

- Elles l'on débranché…

Le pauvre So-kun décida alors qu'il était temps de se taper la tête contre le mur et de prier Dieu… Mais quand il y repense… C'est lui, Kami-sama, ici !?

* * *

Gin cherchait désespérément le chef des chefs avant de voir un piège s'ouvrir juste sous ses pieds. Mais c'est quoi encore ce bins ?! C'est alors qu'un mur derrière lui explosa, laissant apercevoir au milieu d'un nuage de fumée un immense robot piloté par la folle furieuse qu'est Maybi et … muni de pinces ?! Il ravala sa salive. Glups…

Ginounet !

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG ! C'quoi 'truc !

Toi tu vas me servir de doudou pour dormir ^^

Hein ?!

Bah oui, j'en ai pas encore… Et Shushu aussi d'ailleurs ^^

Hein ?!!

Hey oui.. C'est la vie. Allez ! Viens mon petit !

La pince se tendis vers Gin qui… disparu, son haori derrière lui (bah oui, dans la pince l'ayanyt chopper, il a pas pu faire autrement. Le pauvre se mis à détallé comme un petit lapin innocent poursuivi par un vilain renard (on inverse les rôles !) tandis que la fille lui courrait joyeusement après.

GInounet ! Tu es à ! 3

Nan… Encore des fans girls ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ?!

C'est alors que Tosen débarqua dans un coin, poursuivi lui aussi par une des furies, la vampirette en fait. Un petit cralenti sur les voix et les images, svp…

Kanameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Pôooooo poooor làààààààààààààààààààààà !

Koowaaaa ?

Pôôôôôôô pôôôôôôôr lôôôôôôôô !

Pouuuuuuuurreeeeekoooowaaaaaa ?

Paaaarceeee queeee ceeeeee soooooont deeeeees fôoooons geeeeeeeeerl !!

…. Ooooooh AAaaaaaaaaaIIIIIIzeeeen-sôôôômôôôô…

C'est ainsi que les deux grands subalternes de Aizen-Le-Bouffon se precutèrent en pleine course, Tosen ne sachant pas dans quel sens aller.


	6. Cible 5: GIRL POWA!

**Les Reines de Bleach !**

**Mission CNPSPEFENE**

**Cible 5 : GirlPowa !**

-

-

-

-

Maybi s'ennuyait ferme. Oui elle avait Gin. Oui elle avait Grimmjow. Oui elle avait même Nnoitra ! Mais voila. Elle s'ennuyait. Pourquoi ? Parce que son petit préféré n'était pas là et qu'elle s'était mise en tête de le câliner et de lui mettre des chouchous dans les cheveux une fois attrapé. Oui, il s'agit bien de Toshiro Hitsugaya, le petit, rikiki capitaine de la 10ème division du Gotei13. Mais… Il était justement à Soul Society. Et elles avaient attrapé tous les arrancars susceptibles de les intéresser. Elle se tourna alors vers son amie qui était en train de martyriser Sosuke à coup d'épisodes de « Dora L'exploratrice » et de son ami Diego.

_ Hiyoru ?

_ Mmmh.. ?

_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut en finir ?

_ Bof… J'm'amuse !

_ Moi aussi mais… tu ne veux pas avoir Bya - kun ?

_ …

Le neurone spécial FandeByakuya s'enclencha dans le cerveau de la vampire et elle se retrouva bientôt dans un autre monde, rempli d'Empereurs des Algues, de Byakuya's à ses pieds et de tout plein de cerisiers partout. Bon, apparemment elle était convaincue. Gin, attaché de différents colliers à bracelets à chaînes, restait en retrait tandis que Grimmjow servait de pose pied à la Reine Maybi. TPS-san quant à lui, lui massait ses petons endoloris. C'est épuisant de conquérir Las Noches ! La Reine Hiyoru entreprit alors de coiffer Ulquiorra, même si avec son casque se n'était pas simple, tandis que Tôsen lui massait délicatement les épaules et que Tesla l'éventait.

_ Si on rendant notre conquête officielle ?

_ Pas bête… On a capturé les chefs, donc c'est nous les nouvelles Reines !

_ ouais ! Pas bête !

Leur regard se dirigea vers les mâles en captivité.

_ A partir de maintenant.. Ce sont les femmes qui dirigent !

Un bruit de déglutition sortit de chaque gorge masculine présente. Héhéhé…

-

-

-

-

-

Une voix sortit de tous les haut-parleurs de Las Noches. Une voix féminine. Les Espadas et autres Arrancars encore entiers tendirent l'oreille, intrigués. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ? Un sourire parcourut les lèvres de la jeune vampirette. Un sourire sadique. Maybi, quant à elle, fracassait le crâne de Nnoitra avec son propre zanpakutoh sous prétexte qu'il massait comme un pied (« ah-ah-ah » direz vous). Hiyoru soupira puis reprit la parole.

_ Bonjours chers nouveaux sujets. Nous avons déchu votre précieux Aizen-sama ce qui fait que Las Noches est actuellement sous notre contrôle.

Les espadas se regardèrent, interloqués. C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?! Las Noches avait été attaqué et ils n'en avaient rien su ?! A quoi servaient-ils dans ce cas ? Hein ? A quoi ? Stark bailla grandement et Lilinette lui mit un poing dans la gueule, délcarant qu'il faisait du bruit et qu'elle n'entendait pas. Somarie, lui aussi en pleine méditation (quoi que Stark c'est plutôt une sieste) écouta attentivement. Maybi, la démonne, pris alors la parole.

_ Et bien ne vous en faites pas.. Enfin, les filles n'ont pas à s'en faire. A partir de maintenant, les hommes serviront les femmes et pas l'inverse ! Nous avons déjà capturer Ichimaru –Hein Ginounet ?-, Aizen, Tôsen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Tesla et enfin Szayel.. De toute manière, nous avons le contrôle de tout Las Noches alors rendez-vous sans faire d'Histoire. Regagnez bien sagement la salle du trône. Merci de nous avoir écouter ^^

-

-

-

-

-

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle de repos des Espada. Hallibel se leva.

_ Stark, je veux que tu me donnes ton lit KingSize.

_ hein ? Avec quoi tu viens.. ?

_ Les femmes commandent. Donne le moi.

_ ... Non.

Et sur ce, il se recoucha sur son lit KingSize avec un matelas de chez « le Roi du Matelas, prix à tout sketter, oufti ! ». Lilinette sauta alors à pied joints sur le ventre du pauvre Starkounet.

_ urg.. !

_ On a dit : les femmes commandent.

_ ….

Mais dans quel pétrin ce sont-ils encore fourrés ?! Stark et Somarie devinrent bien vite les pauvres esclaves de Hallibel, Lilinette et les autres Fraccions féminins tels que Loly, Menoly, Appache, Sunsun, etc…

-

-

-

-

-

Une heure plus tard, tous les arrancars du Palais étaient réunis à la Salle du Trône. Hallibel et les autres Fraccions féminins à la place des Espadas tandis que les Espada mecs étaient en retrait. Les deux nouvelles Reines entrèrent alors, suivies d'une ribambelle d'Espada et Shinigami enchaînés tels de gentils toutous. Une fois qu'elles eurent grimpé les marches, Aizen et Nnoitra leur servirent de pose pieds. Le grand Parrain de Las Noches en pris un fameux coup dans sa réputation… Maybi ordonna à Grimmy-kun de l'éventer tandis que Ichimaru lui massait les épaules. Hiyoru quand à elle, demanda à Teslad'AmÛr de lui apporter des pralines et Tôsen l'éventait. Elles se regardèrent. C'était le paradis…

_ Bienvenue chers Arrancars.. Déclara Hiyoru.

_ ..Nous sommes vos toutes nouvelles Reines.. Continua Maybi.

_ ..Il est bien clair qu'aucune rébellion ne sera autorisée…

_ ..Vous nous obéirez au doigt et à l'œil..

_ ..Nous allons reconstituer un nouvel Espada..

_ Et conquérir Soul Society, cet endroit merveilleux rempli de beaux mecs !

Cri de joie pour les filles, grommellement pour les hommes… Ca promet.


	7. Cible 6: SoulSociety NOUS VOILA!

**Vraiment desolee pour les chapitres forts courts que j'ai oser vous mettre jusque là mais l'inspiration n'y était pas avec les Espada. Je promets de me faire pardonner avec les Shinigami, ça, y'a pas de danger. Ca grouille d'idées farfelues dans le labyrinthe aux profondeurs insondables qu'est mon cerveau. En attendant, voici les plans d'invasion de nos chères folles furieuses. **

**P.S. : Encore désolée, vous avez dû remarquer que les chapitres de toutes mes fanfictions sont forts courts. La vérité c'est que j'ai un torrent d'idées dans ma petite tête creuse mais que, une fois devant ma page blanche Word et devant mon clavier, je regarde mes petits doigts et me dis… « Flemme…. » donc voilà pour la petite explication xD **

**Bon chapitre !**

**Et continuez les reviews, c'est mon carburant ! 3**

* * *

**Les Reines de Bleach ! **

**Mission CNPSPEFENE**

**Cible 6 : Direction SoulSociety !**

Ainsi donc nos deux chères foldingues étaient arrivées à prendre le contrôle total de Las Noches. Les anciens Espadas mâles étaient déchus et une nouvelle Espada, rendue plus forte grâce au Hogyoku (Merci Bouffon !) et aux divers échantillons bizarroïdes de Szayel. L'Espada se composait donc de…

1- Hallibel Tia

2- Neliel Tu Oderschvank

3- Lylinette

4- Loly & Menoly (oui, un dubble Espada xD)

6- Apache

7- Sunsun

8- Mira Rose

9- Circucci Thunderwitch

10- Inoue Orihime (oui, elle est toujours là malheureusement…)

Après cette petite présentation, revenons à l'histoire. Les Reines n'avaient pas changé de tenue (sauf la vampire, qui en avait prévu une et que Maybi est trop obnubilée par la chasse qu'elle a préféré prendre des fouets, des menottes et des machettes, c'est beaucoup plus pratique..) et attendaient sur leurs trône, patiemment. Les mâles étaient en plein exercice de préparation de pauvres cannellonis en boîte et cherchaient désespérément à faire marcher le micro-onde. Mais les idiots avaient laissés la boite en alu' à l'intérieur de l'instrument. Un grand « BAOUUUUM » retentit jusque dans la salle du trône. Maybi haussa un sourcil tandis que Hiyoru bailla longuement. Puis dit :

_ Ils sont tellement ennuyants…

_ Ouais… Mais en attendatn on a plus de micro-onde.

_ On a toujours le four, rassura la strige.

_ Explosé hier.

_ La plaque chauffage ?

_ Bousillée par Grimmjow.

_ La cuisine d'Aizen ?

_ Szayel a testé ses piments atomiques dedans, 'a un monstre de 3 mètre de haut qui veut faire des bisous à tout le monde. Il est tout pelucheux.

_ Ca s'appelle un Bisounours, ignare.

_ Ah bon.. ?

La vampire soupira puis se leva.

_ Réunion d'urgence, il nous faut de nouveaux mâles.

_ On a déjà tout essayé ! Ils sont plus doués en combat qu'en travaux ménagers !

_ Ici peut-être… Mais Il y a sûrement un endroit où on peut en trouver ?

Les deux se regardèrent longtemps avant de sourire. Un sourire diabolique, sournois, machiavélique, énorme, sadique, terrifiant, atroce,… un sourire à « Ginien » quoi. Elle tendirent alors la main et… piochèrent dans un bas à journaux. Maybi tira un exemplaire de l'Hebdo des femmes shinigamis tandis que Hiyoru feuilletai le journal de Karakura School. En première page de ce premier, l'annonce d'un poster intégral de Kurosaki sous sa douche. La fille aux longues dents le décrocha et le lança à la rousse qui l'attrapa au vol, comme un chien affamé. Elle l'ouvrit alors en grand et se mit à baver dessus pendant un bon bout de temps… Si bien qu'au bout d'une heure, il y avait un énorme trou au milieu et qu'elle se mit à brailler comme un nourrisson. Une bonne chaussure en pleine face suffit à la faire taire. La démone feuilleta le magazine de son côté. Un article sur un certain grand noble faisait la couverture. Elle s'empressa d'aller voir.

-

-

-

-

-

**« NON VOUS NE REVEZ PAS ! KUCHIKI BYAKUYA EST L'HOMME IDEAL ! »** Disait le titre.

Déjà ça, ça nous emmène loin… Elle lu le premier petit sous-titre.

« BYAKUYA KUCHIKI ? UN EXCELLENT CUISTO ! .. JARDINIER AVEC CA ! GRR ! »

Maybi jeta un œil à sa consoeur. Faites qu'elle ne voit pas l'article sinon ça va être la mort… Elle toussotta et se remit à sa lecture.

« Kuchiki Byakuya, le plus froid et le plus glacé de tous les capitaines ! On soupçonne même qu'il ait fait couler le Titanic ! Et bien, vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux mais il est L'HOMME IDEAL ! Oui ! L'homme avec un grand H dont rêve toutes les femmes. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il s'occupe de ses fleurs… (voir photo) Regardez avec quelle délicatesse il arrose avec soin les belles orchidées qu'il a achetées le matin même ? Et ses bonzai ? Toujours magnifiquement coupés ? Entretenus ? Vivants ? Oseriez vous le dire mauvais ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Si seulement ils s'avaient combien il méritait son passage aux Enfers… Elle regarda alors plus loin.

« KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, LES MENSURATIONS ! »

Elle tapota l'épaule de sa voisine.

_ hey…

-

-

-

-

-

_ TIENT BON HIYORU !

_ Gaah.. Bya-kun…

Un long filet de sang s'échappait des narines de la vampire qui était transportée aux urgences de Las Noches. Dois-je précisé qu'il y avait des photos avec les mensurations ?

-

-

-

-

-

Une fois la vampire soignée, les filles retournèrent à la salle du trône, avec leurs espadas.

_ Bien les filles. Nous allons chasser.

_ Chassé ?

_ oui.

- Chasser quoi ?

Un sourire gourmand naquit sur les lèvres sombres de Maybi.

_ L'homme.

Kyakyattement dans la foule.

_ hephep hep ! On réserve quelques personnes…

Elle sortit des cartons.

_ Shuuhei et Hitsugaya sont à moi. Déclara Maybi.

_ Byakuya, Renji, Kira et Ukitake sont à moi. Déclara Hiyoru.

_ Hé beh.. s'exclama Maybi.

_ Quoi ?

_ t'en prend beaucoup !

_ Et alors ?

_ Pfff' ! J'rajoute Kenpachi qui me massera les orteils avec Nnoitra et... Hum...

_ ?

_ J'vais aussi prend … Bah Kyoraku, il m'éventera. Le reste est à vous les filles…

-

-

-

-

-

Tous les habitants de Soul Society relevèrent la tête vers un immense Garganta qui s'ouvrit au dessus du Gotei 13. De la fumée rose en sorti (couleur des filles) et une scène de karaoké en sortit. Deux filles bizarroïdes tenaient des micros. Une musique de fond fut lancée. La démone pris la parole.

_ Nous sommes de retour…

_ Afin de capturer nos amours…

_ Afin de préserver le monde du machisme

_ Afin de d'exercer sur les hommes notre sadisme

_ Afin d'écraser les machos et leurs perversité

_ Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'en ces contrées !

_ Maybi… !

_ Hiyoru... !

_ La Time Women plus terrible que les éclairs !

_ Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre !

Grimmjow apparut alors, enchainé.

_ « Miaouurr, oui la guerre… »

Les shinigamis se regardèrent consternés. C'était quoi ce truc ?

* * *

**Fort court mais je préfère faire une introduction au prochain arc : Soul Society xD**

**Reviews mes n'amours ?**


	8. Les ennuis commencent pour les shini'

Vous l'attendiez, elle vous manquait, elle est de retour avec de l'imagination (oui j'en ai acheter chez le pharmacien…) et des vannes pourries (comme celle qui vient d'être lâchée… hurm hurm) ! Mais voilà, pour le plus grand malheur des mâles du Seireitei… les ennuis vont commencer !

_**Maybi**_

**Les Reines de Bleach ! Mission CNPSPEFENE**

Les ennuis commencent pour nos beaux mâles…

Alors que les Shinigamis regardaient dans l'incompréhension la plus totale le duo d'énergumènes sorties tout droit d'un garganta (d'où, rappelons le, de la fumée rose et une piste de danse sont apparues) et se demandaient si il fallait vraiment donné l'alerte ou si une de ces feignasses de capitaines allait se décider à bouger son petit derrière. La réponse fut directe : personne ne pris les deux folles au sérieux. Mais le fait est qu'elles étaient bien plus dangereuses qu'il n'y paressait ! La démone, vexée du manque d'intérêt de tous ces… euh… mâles un peu distordus pour la plupart… pris à nouveau son micro.

- Nous allons maintenant vous présenter la Team Women au complet ! Déclara-t-elle.

Hiyoru sembla perplexe.

- Mais nous sommes au complet, non ?

- Meuh non ! Y'a encore les autres ! Et aussi nos esclaves !

- Ah… effectivement…

Hiyoru semblait ailleurs.

- Tu cherches ton objectif du regard, c'est ça ?

Un large sourire innocent (qui ne lui allait pas du tout) s'afficha sur le visage du vampire.

- Voui !

- … Il est souvent à son manoir au nord du Seir..

À peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la vampire bondit, déploya ses ailes et s'en fut vers la cachette de son Objectif…

- Toujours sympa de me laisser en plan Hiyoru…

Un « Je sais ! » retentit au loin.

- Bref…

Une musique endiablée du nom de Caramell Dansen se fit entendre et de la fumée arc-en-ciel sortit du garganta.

- Bienvenu à tous pour cette « INVASION SURPRISE ! » Dans le numéro d'aujourd'hui, nous allons vous présenter la Team Women ! Composée de …

Halibel passa au travers du portail, habillée d'un magnifique uniforme jaune à la Totally Spies avec un chibi requin en autocollant dessus.

- Halibel Tia, la Yellow Woman ! Elle vous dépècera d'un coup de sa mâchoire! Suivie de…

Nelliel sortit du Garganta, habillée d'un même uniforme que Hallibel mais avec un chamois dessus et en vert.

- Neliel Tu.. Machin-bazard-truc, la Green Woman ! Attention à ses cornes ! Ensuite…

Lylinette sortit à son tour, avec un uniforme de couleur rouge saumon. Et un flingue sur le torse.

- Lily-choupette ! La…

La gamine s'énerva.

- C'EST LILYNETTE !

- Oui, bon passons… La … Salmon Woman… Hiyoru, t'as vraiment bon goût pour les noms… Qui vous flinguera d'un seul regard ! Et près ça..

Loly et Menoly (qui a dit « pétasses » ?) sortirent du trou, avec des vêtements mauves aubergines et leurs animaux respectifs sur la poitrine.

- Loly & Menoly ! Les Purple Sisters ! Elles sont un peut sado sur les bords… Puis qu'est-c'qui vient.. Ah.. On les fait tous les trois en même temps tient.

Apache, Sun-Sun et Mira Rose sortirent, en se chamaillant, dans des uniformes … rose bonbon et des nœuds papillons. Avec leurs animaux.

- Vu leurs fringues, elles, les vous arrachent les bras… Bref ! C'est fini ! et…

- !

- ?

Une rousse à gros lolos courrait dans leur sens.

- Et moi ?

- Quoi toi ?

- ….

- .. Bon.. « Et voici… La Conne ! » Contente ?

La dites Conne se mit à hurler et à brailler comme quoi Maybi était vilaine.

Les shinigamis, eux, se disaient … « c'qui ces folles ? »

P'titn chapitre pour introduire la suite. J'peux déjà dire la prochaine victime : Byakuya !


End file.
